Noblesse Inversée
by Mizukane
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si ça aurait été un Byakuya venant du Rukongai et un Renji faisant partie de la Haute Noblesse ? Un sacré foutoir ! [RenjixByakuya, Persos OOC]
1. Introduction

**Fanfic Bleach : Noblesse inversée**

/!\Yaoi !/!\ Renji x Byakuya, Byakuya x ?.

Lemons (pas avant 5/6/7 chapitres), certains mots ou expressions peuvent être choquantes.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Samaaa ! *o*

Rated : T, M par la suite.

**Synopsis :** Que ce serait-il passé si ça aurait été un Byakuya venant du Rukongai et un Renji faisant partie de la Haute Noblesse ? Un sacré foutoir !

**[NOTE AVANT FIC : Première fic, premier bordel, fallait s'y attendre venant de moi ! Bref, ça va être un bordel et peut être un carnage complet, mais je m'en fiche, j'écris pour me vider la tête et pour mon plaisir ! Bref (bis), faut s'attendre a beaucoup de chose au niveau de Renji, car la noblesse et lui, ça fait un nombre incalculable ! Donc, personnages largement (trèèèès largement) OOC. Bon, je suis d'accord, Renji Kuchiki et Byakuya Abarai, ça fait BARBARE mais a un point ! Limite, c'est l'opposé de leur caractère de départ... Je vais vous faire peur tout au long de cette fic ! XD**

**Bref, les premiers chapitres se baseront sur leur toute petite enfance... Après, ça va péter l'adultère ! Bon, d'accord, je ferais le plus court possible, bande d'affamés !**

**Lemons sauvages, c'est sûr, mais ce sont mes premiers... si quelqu'un a des conseils, je suis preneuse ! Bref, blablabla, je parle beaucoup trop. Bonne lecture ! o/]**

* * *

_Introduction_

Byakuya Abarai, habitant du 78e quartier du Rukongai. Futur shinigami, mais il ne le sais pas encore. Il doit voler pour survivre avec ses amis. C'est un enfant particulièrement agité, inconscient, et irrécupérable... Même si il restait sérieux dans certains moments.

_Hé, Bya', tu fous quoi ?! La cargaison fraîche va pas tarder a rappliquer !

_Ça va, j'arrive...

_Avec ça on aura a bouffer pour la semaine, s'écria l'un des amis.

_Apparemment y'aurais même des légumes frais ! Et aussi du saké, dit un autre.

_T'es complètement barré, on a pas l'âge pour boire du saké, s'exclama Byakuya.

_On s'en fiche, personne n'est la pour nous dire quoi faire !

_C'est vrai... Allez Bya, on s'en fout !

_Mouais, juste pour cette fois !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cargaison de produits frais était là, et se stoppait pour livrer à un marchand. La bande d'amis attendait le bon moment pour s'emparer de la nourriture présente.

_C'est parti, foncez ! Bya', occupes toi du saké ! Asai, prends de la bouffe ! Prenez ce que vous pouvez !

Byakuya chercha le saké. Il était tapi au fond de la cargaison. Il monta a bord de celle-ci, puis pris quelques bouteilles de saké. Tout ses amis étaient déjà prêts a partir, et s'élancèrent dans une folle course.

_ Bande de voleurs, ignobles voyous ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

Les cris du marchand résonnaient un peu partout dans la rue, mais ils couraient le plus vite possible. Ils passaient par des petits rues sombres, en espérant coincer le marchand. Après cinq minutes de folle course poursuite, ils l'avaient semé.

_ Bon, on récapitule... Quatre bouteilles de saké, deux cagettes de légumes, une de viande... Bah, on aura de quoi tenir !

Asai chercha quelque chose dans son vêtement crasseux et en piteux état. Il en sortit une petite boîte. Elle était noire de jais, comme les cheveux de Byakuya.

_ Je sais pas s'que c'est, mais c'était dedans, alors j'l'ai choppé ! On va l'ouvrir ensemble !

Byakuya pris la boîte en premier, et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait cinq «trucs» bizarroïdes, blancs, courbés.

_ C'est quoi ce truc ?

_ J'en sais rien, mais ça doit valoir sa somme !

_Dis Tôko, t'as d'ja vu ça quelque part ?

Tôko était un enfant du même âge que Byakuya, et il parcourait beaucoup le Rukongai. Il avait arrêté de voyager quand il avait rencontré la bande de Byakuya.

_Que j'me souvienne... Un truc blanc, pas épais... Ah oui, je sais !

_Alors, c'est quoi ?!

_Un signe de Haute Noblesse. Des Kenseikan, un truc comme ça. Ça se met dans les cheveux.

_QUOI ? Un truc comme ça, tu peux te payer une baraque !

Byakuya attrapa les Kenseikan d'un geste vif, et les mit dans ses cheveux. Trois sur le devant, deux a droite, tout en glissant des mèches a l'intérieur. Les yeux des amis de Byakuya s'illuminèrent soudainement.

_Ça te va trop bien Bya' ! Tu devrais les garder !

_Nan, sinon on pourra rien s'acheter avec...

Byakuya décida de les garder. Tant pis pour la maison, pour la belle vie.

_J'veux les garder. Alors au diable l'achat de maison ! La vie est plus drôle quand on est vagabond !

_Ouais, s'écrièrent tout les gamins en même temps.

Ils prirent un légume chacun afin de manger. Soudainement, ils entendirent la voix du marchand refaire surface.

_Rendez-moi ça, bande de voleurs !

_Tu peux rêver !

Les enfants prirent leurs biens, et s'en allèrent aussi vite que possible. Ils prenaient le chemin de leur cachette.

* * *

Renji Kuchiki, apprenti shinigami a l'académie shinô. Futur chef du clan Kuchiki. Il prend déjà son rôle très au sérieux, car il fait partie de la famille la plus noble du Seireitei... Il s'entraîne durement, même si son caractère n'est pas très noble !

Yoruichi arrivait discrètement, sans même que Renji s'en aperçoive, et lui prit, toujours discrètement, son élastique a cheveux.

_Bah alors p'tit Renji, toujours a t'entraîner ?!

_Rends moi ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas être les cheveux détachés !

_S'pèce de ronchon !

_Toi même le ronchon !

Renji repris son élastique et rattacha ses cheveux. Ils continua son entraînement sous les yeux de Yoruichi. Celle-ci lui fit des remarques a chaque fois que ça n'allait pas.

_Renji, t'as déjà essayé d'entrer en contact avec ton sabre ?

_Nan, jamais, pourquoi ?

_Tu devrais... Tu en auras besoin quand tu deviendras un shinigami.

_J'essayerais. Tu pourras m'aider quand j'le ferais ?

_Quand j'aurais du temps libre, pourquoi pas. En attendant, entraînes toi seul. Pour essayer d'entrer en contact, tu poses son sabre sur tes genoux, et position yoga ! Tu te concentres et tu devrais y arriver. Si tu es trop dissipé, tu peux toujours rêver !

_Si tu l'dis.

Renji continuait ses coups dans le vide, et ses diverses techniques. Il décida de se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement du Manoir Kuchiki afin de s'exercer au Kidô.

_Trente-troisième technique de destruction : Boulet Rouge !

De l'énergie spirituelle apparut dans sa main, puis se propulsa. Comme il le savait toujours, il était d'une nullité extrême au Kidô, et ne pourrait jamais trop l'utiliser, même si il le doit, si il voulait devenir capitaine de la 6ème Division. Il décida d'essayer la technique de Yoruichi pour entrer en contact avec son sabre. Il se positionna en «position yoga» comme elle l'avait si gentiment dit. Il posa son sabre sur les genoux. Il se concentra plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne venait.

_Bah, fallait s'y attendre. Ça peut pas venir du premier coup.

Comme il commençait a se faire tard, Renji sortit de la salle d'entraînement, puis alla se rafraîchir sous la douche. Il réfléchissait a la technique de Yoruichi. «Entrer en contact avec son sabre ? Elle veux dire quoi par là... ?». Une fois qu'il eût fini, il partit dîner, puis alla se coucher.


	2. Chapitre I : Tristesse

**Fanfic Bleach : Noblesse inversée, Chapitre I**

/!\Yaoi !/!\ Renji x Byakuya, Byakuya x ?.

Lemons (pas avant quelques chapitres), certains mots ou expressions peuvent être choquantes.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Samaaa ! *o*

Rated : T, M par la suite.

**[NOTE AVANT CHAPITRE : Premier chapitre de Noblesse Inversée... Je me vide toujours complètement la tête, et je fais attention a mesdames les fautes d'orthographe... Bref, évidemment, c'est ma première fic que je poste, mais pas la première que j'écris !**

**Bon, je suis gentille, je préviens d'avance, gros bordel d'ellipse temporelle durant ce chapitre. Attention, sortez les mouchoirs aussi (De toute façon, j'ai prévenu, DRAMA ! HA ! xD). Bref, j'arrête de vous souler ici, et on se retrouve a la fin ! o/]**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Tristesse**

_3 mois plus tard._

Renji avait tout essayé pour parler a son sabre. Yoruichi ayant enfin du temps libre, elle arriva chez lui a l'improviste, toujours joyeuse, le sourire au lèvres. Renji s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et prit son sabre avec lui. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans un coin isolé du jardin.

_Bien ! Alors je vais t'expliquer tout calmement vu que tu n'y arrives pas. Tout d'abord, position et sabre !

_Oui m'dame.

Il s'asseya, et mit son sabre sur ses genoux.

_Tu te concentres très profondément, et quand tu vois un très grand cercle noir, plonges dedans le plus vite possible. Soit calme, relax, et ne pense qu'à sa.

Renji faisait ce qu'elle dit en le faisant avec précaution. Le cercle noir apparut soudainement, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il y alla le plus vite possible, mais le cercle se referma.

_Merde, j'ai étais presque ! Le cercle était apparu, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant.

_Dans ce cas, c'est par ce que tu étais trop dissipé mon gars ! Allez, réessaye !

Il recommenca de nouveau la manœuvre, en se concentrant encore plus fort qu'avant. Le cercle noir apparut plus vite, et resta plus longtemps. Une voix résonna soudain. «Renji, je t'attends depuis si longtemps. Si tu es venu pour savoir mon nom, alors je te le dirais. Reste concentré, et tu le sauras.» Renji ne prononca pas un mot, et resta concentré. «Mon nom est... »

_Rugis, Zabimaru !

Le sabre de Renji prit alors une forme particulière. Il était grand, orné de piques sur le côté gauche. Il trouvait ce sabre étrange. Mais il appréciait sa forme.

_Bien joué. Tu t'entraînes depuis trois mois et t'y arrives soudainement avec moi, chapeau. Tu vois, cette formule et ce nom, tu devras l'apprendre par cœur, sinon, je te traite comme un boulet toute ta vie !

_Maintenant que j'sais son nom, ça va changer quoi ?

_Beaucoup de chose ! Tu pourras maintenant aller dans ton monde intérieur, et apprendre de nouvelles techniques avec ton zanpakutô.

_Un zanpakutô ? C'est l'évolution de l'Asauchi ?

_C'est ça. Maintenant, vu que tu sais son nom, on va s'entraîner un peu !

Yoruichi sortit son zanpakutô. Renji attaqua le premier afin de voir si il était suffisamment maniable. Au début, il avait de mal, mais au fil des heures, il s'en servait déjà plus aisément.

_Cessez ce vacarme !

Ginrei Kuchiki apparut, dans sa tenue de shinigami, sans oublier le haori et l'écharpe... Le tissu précieux dont Renji allait hériter dans quelques années. «Ginpakukazaharu». Il se souviendrait toujours de ce nom. Elle était si précieuse qu'on pourrait acheter dix maisons du Seireitei avec.

_Pardon grand-père.

Ginrei ne remarqua même pas le zanpakutô de Renji. Il observa en premier Yoruichi.

_Shihoin-sama, que faites-vous dans ma demeure ?

_J'entraîne ton petit-fils Ginrei. Alors relax.

Il observait a présent Renji, et remarqua, cette fois-ci, son zanpakutô. Pour lui, c'était un forme absolument barbare et irrespectueux du clan.

_Ce zanpakutô n'est pas beau. Il représente la barbarie.

_J'en ai rien a faire grand-père ! C'est grâce a Yoruichi si j'en suis là ! J'veux m'entraîner dur pour prendre ta place un jour !

_Calme ton langage, Renji.

_Nan ! Et de toute façon, c'est mon zanpakutô, pas le tien ! Et je l'ai jamais vu sous sa forme libérée, alors tu peux parler !

Renji s'en alla en courant dans sa chambre. Il s'enferma et pleura. Pourquoi son grand père le considérait comme barbare ? Il le trouvait bizarre, mais il aimait sa forme. Il ne pourrait rien y changer de toute façon. Il devrait le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il meure...

* * *

Byakuya, lui, avait un peu changé au niveau du visage. Il avait gardé les Kenseikan, et avait laissé pousser un peu ses cheveux. Quelques personnes du Rukongai s'exclamaient en voyant les signes de noblesses présents sur lui... Même si il n'en avait qu'un. Trois mois étaient passés, et trois membres de leur bande y étaient passés. Il ne restait qu'Asai et Tôko.

_Hé Bya', fais pas cette tête... On va en retrouver d'autres des amis.

_Nan, j'veux r'trouver Sigurd et les autres.

Sigurd était le meilleur ami de Byakuya. Il est mort a la suite d'une bagarre qui a mal tournée. Personne n'avait pu le soigner, il est donc mort de ses blessures quelques jours après. Asai était de plus en plus inquiet pour Byakuya. Peut être se sentait-il coupable de la mort des autres ? Il ne savait pas. Peut être qu'il ne le saura jamais.

_Il nous reste de quoi tenir encore deux jours. Je sais pas quand est prévue la prochaine cargaison.

_Une semaine, lacha Tôko. 'Faut économiser nos forces si on veut en avoir pour voler.

_Dites les gars... Vous avez jamais voulu devenir un Shinigami, dit Byakuya.

_Non, ça m'est jamais venu a l'idée, répondit Asai. De toute façon, il faut apparemment beaucoup de «reiatsu» et de «pression spirituelle», sinon...

_Bah, autant tester. De toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. On sera nourri et logé si on y arrive !

_Pour le moment on est trop jeune... Faut attendre quelques années.

Byakuya soupira, et resta silencieux un bon moment. Il le savait au fond de lui qu'il fallait qu'il devienne un Shinigami. Un tout autre destin serait alors présenté a lui... Réfléchir, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard._

___Et enfin, le dernier diplômé de cette promotion... Renji Kuchiki ! Félicitations ! Vous pouvez a présent choisir votre division et l'intégrer !

Des cris de joie et quelques huées se firent entendre. Renji se rendit a une table pour choisir sa division. «Tu sais très bien laquelle choisir, Renji, voyons...». Il cocha la case de la 6e division. Une petite fête se fit juste après. Renji, sachant maintenant se tenir en noble, ne but pas, et ne montra aucune expression. Il se rendit chez lui avec le shunpo, et alla dîner.

_Bonsoir, grand-père.

_Bonsoir Renji. Viens donc t'asseoir.

Il prit place a côté de son grand père. Même si normalement, un noble devait contenir ses émotions, ce ne fut pas le cas de celui-ci. Renji haussa un sourcil.

_Grand-père, pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Et pourquoi papa n'est pas là depuis longtemps ?

_Renji, je... tu n'es pas prêt pour savoir.

_Je m'en fiche que je sois prêt ou pas. Pourquoi papa n'est pas là depuis plusieurs mois ?!

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas te sentir capable d'accepter ces paroles.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Ginrei. Il l'essuya et continua de manger un petit moment. Devait-il le dire ? Il ne savait pas.

_Renji, tu sais très bien qu'un noble doit contenir ses émotions et son expression. Cette-fois ci, tu peux dérober a la règle, uniquement durant les prochains jours. Renji, Sôjun...

_Papa il quoi ?!

_Sôjun est mort.

Renji eut l'impression de se faire poignarder par derrière. Il lâcha son bol et ses baguettes, avec une expression de terreur, de tristesse, et de haine en même temps. Il se renferma sur lui-même.

_Moi aussi, je suis triste, Renji. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon fils, mon lieutenant... Il a été tué au combat. Il est mort dans l'honneur.

_IL N'Y A PAS D'HONNEUR DEDANS ! PAPA EST MORT !

Il pleurait a chaudes larmes, sans retenue, sans son contenir. Son père était mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ginrei n'a-t-il pas pu sauver son fils ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait empêché cela ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Son grand-père le rejoignit dans ses pleurs, mais les siens étaient plus de la douleur et de la tristesse.

_Je ne suis qu'un incapable... un bon a rien ne sachant même pas sauver son fils.

Renji courra dans sa chambre, et se jeta sur son futon. Il devait rejeter toutes ses émotions, et enlever tout les problèmes qu'il avait.

* * *

_Flashback de la mort de Sôjun._

Ginrei se trouvait dans son bureau, a la sixième division. Il travaillait avec son fils. Sôjun était très studieux, et savait se comporter.

_Père, et si nous allions prendre l'air ? Cela nous fera du bien.

Juste après que Sôjun eut prononcé ces paroles, un papillon de l'enfer entra dans le bureau.

_Message a la sixième, septième, et onzième division. Une invasion de hollow est actuellement en cours dans les districts 72, 74, et 70 du Rukongai. La sixième division est appelée a se rendre au district 70. La onzième au 72eme. Et la septième au 74eme.

_Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de me lâcher, dit Sôjun, tout bonnement excité de faire un peu de combat.

Il attrapa son Zanpakutô, et se dirigea vers la porte. Une dizaine d'escouade étaient déjà prêtes. Sôjun leur ordonna de se rendre le plus vite possible au 70e district du Rukongai. Ginrei arriva quelques instants après lui. Il avait laissé Ginpakukazaharu dans son bureau pour éviter de l'abîmer.

_Allons-y maintenant.

_Oui père.

Ils y allèrent en quelques coups de shunpô. À première vue d'œil, il y avait beaucoup de hollows. Sôjun se dirigea vers un groupe de Hollow, et commença a les tuer.

_Que tes cris retentissent, Seguronô !

Seguronô était un zanpakutô de type kidô. Il manipulait les sons et les amplifiait afin de déchirer l'ennemi de l'intérieur. Il enchaîna les ennemis, quand quatre Menos se dressèrent devant lui.

_Trop facile !

Il tua un premier menos, puis un deuxième, quand son père lui cria quelques mots a vive voix.

_SÔJUN, DERRIÈRE TOI !

A peine avait-il commencé de dire la phrase qu'il se retourna, et un Menos lui envoya un Cero. Sôjun cria de douleur, et s'écrasa au sol. Le cero lui avait arraché des membres. Ginrei tua les menos qu'il restait, et se rendait auprès de son fils.

_P-père... Je suis désolé, je suis un inconscient au combat...

_Tais-toi, tu t'épuises... Il faut que je t'emmène d'urgence a la quatrième division.

_Ce n'est plus la peine, je sens déjà ma force me quitter. Père... dites a Renji la vérité quand il rentrera. Il doit savoir.

_Tu ne mourra pas Sôjun. Je te l'interdit.

_Dites aussi a Renji que je...

La pression sur la main de Ginrei s'effaça. Sôjun venait de mourir... Dans une simple invasion de Hollows... Des soldats arrivaient près de Ginrei.

_CAPITAINE KUCHIKI ! VICE-CAPITAINE KUCHIKI ! LA MENACE EST ÉLIMINÉE.

Ginrei ferma les yeux de son fils. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Un soldat shinigami remarqua alors que Sôjun n'émettait plus aucune pression spirituelle, et que son reiatsu avait disparu.

_Ryuu, Sôjun a l'air d'être mort... Regarde l'expression du capitaine...

_Tais-toi, idiot, lui dit son voisin.

Ginrei se leva et déguerpit du champ de bataille avec le corps de Sôjun. Il se rendait a la quatrième division. Des membres de la division le regardèrent, étonnés.

_Appelez le capitaine Unohana, maintenant.

Un membre de la division accourra vers le bureau d'Unohana. Il semblait paniqué, et dégoûté a la fois. Unohana arriva quelques instants après.

_Capitaine Kuchiki, qu'arrive-il a votre fils ?

Elle n'avait pas remarqué les membres manquants et la pression spirituelle disparue. Elle observa d'abord Ginrei, puis le corps de Sôjun. Elle l'examinait avec précaution. Puis, une expression de terreur pouvait se lire sur son visage.

_Je suis désolée, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Votre fils est...

Le mot lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas le dire, ni l'avouer. Elle déglutit discrètement.

_... Mort.

Ginrei tomba a genoux. Il était d'abord calme, puis la tristesse s'empara de ses émotions. Il cria de douleur, en faisant sursauter plusieurs membres de division. Il pleurait pour son fils.

_Sôjun, pourquoi... tu ne pourras pas voir ton fils... tu ne pourras pas le voir grandir...

Il pleura ainsi pendant de longues minutes, se lamentant, s'en voulant pour ne pas avoir pu protéger son fils. Les autres membres de la division s'écartèrent afin de reprendre leur travail. Unohana paraissait triste aussi, car elle était proche de Sôjun. C'était un très bon ami pour elle.

_Fin du Flashback de la mort de Sôjun._

* * *

Tout les amis de Byakuya étaient mort. Quelques temps après, il décida se s'inscrire a l'académie de Shinigamis. Un autre destin se présentait a lui dorénavant. La vie du Rukongai pouvait enfin disparaître pour lui.

* * *

**Voilà ! Chapitre I et intro finie ! Un chapitre riche en émotion (Ou pas. Mort de Sôjun spotted), des conneries de Byakuya et sa bande... Un petit truc aussi, sachant que j'ai déjà rédigé tout les chapitres (au niveau de la trame uniquement, pas de l'écriture, j'en ai encore pour un bail avec ça ! ^^), je pense vous faire un ou deux chapitre bonus avec une bien belle connerie venant des deux à la fin... Je pense (bis) faire une petite quinzaine de chapitres au total, en comptant les bonus.**

**Bref, blabla fini, reviews si vous êtes gentils et si vous avez du temps... Ça pourra m'aider pour la rédaction des prochains chapitres, afin de voir si j'ai des trucs que j'pourrais améliorer ou approfondir.**


	3. Chapitre II : Les années passent

**Fanfic Bleach : **Noblesse inversée, chapitre II

/!\Yaoi !/!\ Renji x Byakuya, Byakuya x ?.

Lemons, certains mots ou expressions peuvent être choquantes.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Samaaa ! *o*

Rated : T, M par la suite.

**[NOTE AVANT CHAPITRE : Je sais, je pourrais approfondir ces parties sans problèmes... Mais je trouve pas assez d'information sur leur adolescence respective... Y'en aurais eu plus, j'me serais pas gênée !**

**Bref, dans ce chapitre là, beaucoup d'ellipse aussi, après ça se stabilise... Courage, on est presque au point culminant, après... Vous allez être gâtés ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Siana-Scarlet : Merciiii de ta revieeeeew ! C'est gentil de ta part de dire ce que tu penses de la fic, ça m'encourage davantage ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, avec quelques jours d'avance... J'espère qu'il te plaira. :D]**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Les années passent encore et toujours...**

_Une vingtaine d'année plus tard._

Byakuya avait rejoint la cinquième division lors de sa promotion au rang de shinigami. Il était resté une dizaine d'année sous les ordres d'Aizen avant de rejoindre la onzième division : la division du combat. Chez eux, le combat c'était la vie, il y en avait partout. Le capitaine Kenpachi ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle, il défiait les plus fort, les écrasait, et passait aux autres. C'était un jeu sans fin pour lui. Il ne se lassait jamais. Cette fois là, c'était Byakuya qui passait a la casserole... Il était déjà sûr qu'il allait y rester...

_Bah alors gamin, t'as peur ?

_Ah ça, jamais !

Kenpachi attaqua le premier, et Byakuya évita l'attaque de justesse. Le reiatsu du colosse était tellement immense qu'il avait du mal a rester en place dans certains moments. Il allait devoir agir vite, et surtout bien : il devait utiliser son shikai.

_Dispersez-vous, Senbonzakura.

Le Zanpakutô de Byakuya s'éparpilla en un millier de pétales... tranchantes. Kenpachi n'avait jamais vu son shikai, puis ce qu'il ne l'avais jamais défié auparavant. Sa première réaction fut de rire, la seconde était un peu de terreur...

_Dis donc gamin, ton zanpakutô c'est un zanpakutô de fillette ! On est pas chez barbieland !

_Derrière vous, capitaine Kenpachi...

Il se retourna et vit toutes les pétales du zanpakutô de Byakuya arriver sur lui. «Cible touchée...» se dit alors Byakuya. D'un coup de sabre, Kenpachi se dégagea. Il ruisselait de sang un peu partout. Il haletait, mais voulait continuer de combattre.

_Aller, vas-y gamin, donne tout c'que t'as, j'veux voir si t'es digne d'être dans ma division !

Kenpachi rassembla un peu de reiatsu dans son sabre, il voulait attaquer précisément, et fort. Byakuya réagit au quart de seconde, et remit son zanpakutô dans son état originel avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup en pleine poire... L'impact du coup avait creusé un minuscule cratère en dessous des pieds de Byakuya.

_Bien joué gamin, mais c'est pas fini !

Kenpachi savait lui aussi réagir en quelques secondes, même si parfois ce n'était pas le cas... Il donna un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes de Byakuya, l'envoyant a toute vitesse contre un des bâtiments de la division. Celui-ci cracha du sang mais voulait continuer. Il repartit a toute vitesse vers Kenpachi, qui rigolait sans retenue. Il profitait de ce moment d'inattention pour le frapper.

_Touché.

_Tu crois sérieusement m'avoir fait quelque chose ? T'es pitoyable...

Il se releva et donna un grand coup de sabre diagonal sur le torse de Byakuya. Cette fois-ci, il était bel et bien perdant. Kenpachi rit de nouveau, et cria «Au suivant !»

_Putain de merde... Faut que je m'améliore...

Un membre de la division s'approcha pour le relever. Il était chauve, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Pas trop de casse ? Va a la quatrième division, y vont t'soigner. De toute façon, Unohana est habituée ces temps-ci, Kenpachi fait un massacre.

_Merci Ikkaku.

_Y'a pas d'quoi, j'vais lui foutre une bonne raclée en retour !

Byakuya disparut en shunpo et se dirigea vers la quatrième division. A peine avait-il franchi la porte d'un des bâtiments qu'un membre de la division s'approcha.

_Onzième division ? A cause de Kenpachi ? Par ici dans ce cas.

_Ouais, a cause de Kenpachi...

Il soupira et se laissa guider par le membre de la 4e division. Il fallait qu'il progresse, qu'il s'améliore, pour terrasser Kenpachi. Il se mit cette idée en tête, et la garda bien profondément.

* * *

Renji, lui, d'années en année, montait les sièges. Il était a présent troisième siège de la sixième division. Ginrei n'avais pas nommé de lieutenant depuis la mort de Sôjun. A croire qu'il était profondément attristé par cet événement. Il restait la plupart du temps silencieux, et participait de moins en moins aux entraînements de la division. Comme Renji savait très bien qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour la paperasse, il venait chaque jour pendant quelques heures aider son grand-père a la remplir.

Et puis les jours passaient comme ça, des attaques de hollow fréquentes, de la paperasse a remplir, des entraînements a gérer. Les seules fois ou lui et son grand-père pouvaient parler librement, c'était au manoir. Et quand il voulait parler, c'était soit pour parler de la division, soit du clan.

_Renji... Tu sais très bien que dans quelques années je ne pourrais plus supporter de m'occuper du clan et de la division par la même occasion. Il faut que tu t'entraînes pour d...

_Je sais qu'il faut que je m'entraîne, je le fais chaque jour avec les membres de la division...

_Cesses de me couper la parole. Il faut que tu t'entraînes pour que tu prennes le relais de la division. Il faut que tu t'entraînes au Bankai. Sans ça, tu ne pourras jamais devenir capitaine.

_Je sais qu'il faut que je m'entraîne au Bankai... je m'entraîne depuis cinq ans, mais Zabimaru est un peu casse-cou...

_Dans ce cas, force-le. Il ne faut pas y aller par quatre chemin et se décourager quand son zanpakutô ne veut pas. Vas au combat avec lui. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt ce qu'il faut faire.

_Merci grand-père.

Renji finit de manger, puis partit dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner dans son monde intérieur. Il se mit en position de méditation, posa son sabre sur les genoux, et se concentra profondément. Il arriva dans son monde intérieur très rapidement. Son monde intérieur était simple : Une ruelle du Seireitei, très longue, sans fin.

_Renji... t'ai-je déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'apprendre le Bankai ?

_Je suis là pour apprendre des techniques pour le shikai... ne sois pas désagréable. Et puis, j'ai besoin de discuter un peu avec toi. Justement pour te parler du Bankai...

Zabimaru soupira et fit apparaître un sabre dans sa main. Renji en fit de même et attaqua le premier. Les bruits des coups, c'est tout ce qu'on entendait avec les halètements de chacun.

_Donc... Je disais que je voulais te parler du Bankai aussi, dit Renji dans un souffle.

_Ah oui ? Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas envie...

_Je m'en fiche que tu n'en aie pas envie. Je vais t'y forcer dans ce cas. Je t'ai déjà dit que la famille Kuchiki dirige la 6e division depuis longtemps. Je ne laisserais pas la tradition s'essouffler car tu es un fainéant sans nom.

Renji avait eu besoin de plusieurs temps de repos entre deux attaques pour prononcer sa phrase en entier... Zabimaru avait toujours son expression «je m'en fiche au possible».

_Ouais, et alors, j'm'en fous moi. J't'ai dit que j'voulais pas te l'apprendre, alors me casse pas la tête avec ça.

_Tu vas donc m'y forcer...

Renji fit appel a son Shikai et enchaîna les techniques une par une, en oubliant pas les techniques d'épées. Il avait touché Zabimaru plusieurs fois. Mais Renji était aussi touché. Il savait très bien que ça se répercutait sur son vrai corps. Il devait faire attention. Zabimaru ayant un moment d'inattention, Renji le frappa de toute ses forces.

_Tu vois, quand tu veux... Vu que je suis battu pour cette fois-là, je vais te donner un indice sur ton Bankai. Il est plus grand que tu ne le crois, mais très difficile a manier... La prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir, tu seras peut-être assez mûr pour savoir mon nom complet...

Renji se réveilla dans la salle d'entraînement du manoir. Il faisait nuit noire, et une zone délimitée autour de lui était tâchée de sang. Ginrei était dans un coin de la salle, et attendait son réveil.

_Toujours aussi entêté. Tu es allé le voir pour ton Bankai ?

_Oui, pour mon Bankai. Dans quelques années, peut-être que je l'aurais. Pas avant. Il me faudra dix bonnes années de plus pour finaliser mon entraînement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais prendre ta place un jour...

_Ne te décourages pas. Va te soigner et couches-toi.

Il acquiesça et partit dans la salle réservée au soin. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de faire une salle de la taille d'une chambre. Il sortit des bandages, et commença a se soigner.

* * *

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Byakuya était devenu quatrième siège. Il est devenu l'un des plus puissant de sa division grâce a l'entraînement d'Ikkaku. Le chauve était drôle, enjoué, et toujours a fond dans son travail. Il était d'une grande aide a Byakuya. Il avait commencé son entraînement au Bankai avec lui depuis deux ans. Son Zanpakutô ne voulait rien entendre pour le moment et ne rien lui apprendre.

_C'est fou ce que Senbonzakura peut être chiant parfois, dit Byakuya en buvant une coupe de saké. Il veut rien m'apprendre, mais en plus il fait comme si je n'étais pas là parfois...

_Bah, ça va lui passer. J'te r'sers un verre ?

_J'veux bien !

Ikkaku était comme lui : grand buveur de saké. Parfois, ça finissait en concours de beuverie, parfois, ça finissait dans un canapé avec une gueule de bois gigantesque. Mais il ne s'en lassait jamais. Parfois, Yumichika, un ami d'Ikkaku, venait participer aux entraînements personnels de Byakuya. Très peu de personnent le savaient, mais le zanpakutô de Yumichika était de type kidô. Il disait un autre nom pour éviter de révéler ses vrais pouvoirs. Byakuya et Ikkaku étaient les seuls a savoir, et ne diraient jamais rien a Kenpachi. Byakuya buvait sa coupe de saké fraîchement remplie tandis qu'un cri se faisait entendre. Sans doute était celui de Kenpachi. Ils tendirent l'oreille.

_ALLEZ, JE VEUX DU COMBAAAAT ! A QUI LE TOUR AUJOURD'HUI ?

Ikkaku se leva et prit son Zanpakutô. Il avait un grand sourire et se dirigea vers son capitaine. Il sortit les bras de son shihakusho pour avoir plus d'espace

_A tout a l'heure Bya', peut-être dans le sang !

_Colles-lui sa raclée qu'il la ferme pendant qu'on boive !

Byakuya et Ikkaku rigolèrent tout les deux en même temps. Un combat entre le capitaine et le troisième siège... Il fallait prévoir du gros !

* * *

Renji était passé vice-capitaine suite a la décision de son grand-père. Il avait enfin tourné la page de la mort de Sôjun, bien que c'était a contrecoeur. Ginrei participait de nouveaux aux entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Quand il dirigeait les entraînements, Renji, lui, remplissait la paperasse. Il restait deux piles a finir pour aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur ses papiers, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir discrètement et claquer très brutalement.

_Renjiiii !

Il sursauta soudainement et la première chose qu'il remarqua était Yoruichi. Elle était vêtue de son Haori, ce qui était rare ces temps-ci.

_Arrête de me faire peur comme ça ! J'ai encore du travail a faire !

_Bah, fait pas la tête ! J'passais juste faire un p'tit coucou !

Il soupira et se remit au travail. Yoruichi repartit avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était qu'après quinze seconde qu'il remarquait la chose... Elle lui avait prit son zanpakutô.

_Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver parfois...

Renji sortit en courant de son bureau, et alors, une folle course en shunpô allait commencer. Renji savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance, elle était surnommée «la déesse du shunpô». Dans une centaine d'années, peut-être pourrait-il la dépasser, mais pas avant. Ginrei remarqua son petit-fils sortir en courant et disparaissant a toute allure. Il eut un sourire en coin, et continua l'entraînement des recrues.

_Yoruichi, ça devient barbant...

Elle était juste devant lui, courant toujours avec son zanpakutô. Elle avait toujours son sourire malicieux, comme si elle se moquait de lui. Elle s'arrêta et regardait Renji.

_Tu t'améliores au shunpô ! Mais c'est pas encore assez pour battre le mien... Courage Renji, tu peux y arriver !

Elle lui lança son zanpakutô négligemment et disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. Il le ramassa et repartit a la sixième division.

* * *

**Fiou ! J'ai eu du mal sur ce chapitre, je l'avoue ! Surtout sur certaines tournures de phrases... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review si vous êtes gentil et si vous avez du temps... :3**

**Ah oui, normalement, les chapitres sortiront tout les deux/trois jours, pour le début de la fic, c'est exceptionnel. Bref, a dans quelques jours pour la suite de Noblesse Inversée ! :D**


	4. Chapitre III : Croiser le fer

Fanfic Bleach : Noblesse inversée, chapitre III

/!\Yaoi !/!\ Renji x Byakuya, Byakuya x ?.

Lemons, certains mots ou expressions peuvent être choquantes.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Samaaa ! *o*

Rated : T, M par la suite.

**[NOTE AVANT CHAPITRE : J'ai pété les plombs. Non, non, pas sur la fic, mais dans ma tête ! Hier (au jour ou je publie), j'ai mal dormi car j'ai eu une idée qui fuse dans ma tête. Je vous la fait rapide : un Byakuya bien OOC (Vulgaire, Bad boy, classe, comme je l'aime), des braquages, des meurtres, de la prison. C'est joyeux, pas vrai ? J'en ai fait 16 pages en huit heures, et je sais même pas si je vais la publier... Peut être le début mais après je sais pas. C'est brouillon, science-fiction, tout ce qui est possible et inimaginable. Pour ceux qui veulent ça jusqu'au point ou je trouve que ça dégénère, je peux vous envoyer ça par MP. Je le repréciserais en bas, mais pas de Yaoi, oui.**

**Bref, dernières ellipses et après, j'ai fini ! Byakuya et Renji se rencontreront bientôt... et l'un d'eux deviendra entreprenant... Faut s'attendre a ce que leurs relations s'améliore sur les prochains chapitres.**

**Bon, autant vous dire, je zappe l'apprentissage des Bankai... pour plusieurs raisons. La première est le fait que oui, j'ai épluché et ré-épluché chaque page que je trouvait concernant les Bankai, mais il n'y avait pas plus d'information que ça, hormis la technique d'Urahara. Autant dire que j'suis mal barrée ! Donc, désolée si vous vouliez le voir, je n'ai pas trouvé assez d'information sur l'apprentissage normal.**

**Siana Scarlet : Merchi encore pour ta review ! Oui, je sais, un Byakuya vulgaire, bien barbare, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu voir, voilà pourquoi j'aime tant qu'il soit OOC. Dans l'anime/manga il est froid, coincé du cul, et il montre aucune expression, il serait tellement beau si... SI IL AURAIT EU L'OPPOSÉ DE SON CARACTÈRE EN FAIT.**

**T'inquiètes pas, niveau des fautes c'est pas grave, j'suis habituée, car je le fais aussi a l'oral. J'ai dû en laisser passer une ou deux encore, peut être même plusieurs, car je fais pas attention parfois. Sorry. **

**Hanahime : T'attendais la suite, hé bien la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et merci pour ta petite review gentille. :D **

**Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, et merci encore pour vos reviews !]**

* * *

**Chapitre III : La rencontre des Combattants**

_Quinze ans plus tard_

Renji avait enfin maîtrisé son Bankai. Il avait peaufiné son entraînement durant treize ans. A l'heure actuelle, seul son grand-père savait qu'il le maîtrisait. Depuis plusieurs mois, le poste de capitaine de la sixième division est vacant, et Renji va se rendre a l'examen afin de devenir capitaine. Il est angoissé, ce qui est prévisible. Il arrive devant les bâtiments de la première division tout tremblant, et se rend dans les quartiers réservés aux examens.

_Bonjour, Vice-capitaine Kuchiki.

_Bonjour, Commandant Yamamoto.

Renji remarqua les deux personnes qui allaient le juger avec Yamamoto : Kyoraku et Yoruichi. Il savait que dans ce cas là, il pouvait être confiant. Il posa son zanpakutô devant lui et salua les deux autres capitaines.

_Tu vas donc te battre contre Yoruichi afin de voir les diverses techniques de ton zanpakutô, ainsi que celles de ton Bankai. Des techniques de kidô sont également appréciées. Tu as un temps imparti de quinzes minutes, après nous nous laisserons une période de deux heures afin de décider ou non ta promotion au rang de capitaine.

Yoruichi, une fois que le commandant Yamamoto eût fini sa phrase, se leva, et sortit dehors. Renji fit de même, et dégaina son zanpakutô. Yoruichi attaqua la première avec certaines de ses techniques. Elle attaquait non pas avec son zanpakutô, mais avec ses poings ou ses pieds. Elle était rapide, mais Renji ne se laissait pas faire pour autant.

_Rugis, Zabimaru !

Yoruichi connaissait une seule technique de son zanpakutô sous forme shikai. Mais vu que Renji le savait, il n'allait pas l'utiliser. Cette fois-ci, Yoruichi sortit son zanpakutô. Elle était d'autant plus meurtrière avec celui ci. Renji enchaînait les techniques avec son sabre, mais ne lui avait fait aucun dégât. Cette fois-ci, il devait sortir sa dernière carte.

_Bankai, Hihiô Zabimaru !

Le commandant Yamamoto ouvrit un œil et vit alors le Bankai de Renji. Il était imposant, mais était-il a la hauteur de ses espérance ? Kyoraku, quant a lui, regardait attentivement son Bankai.

_Hikôtsu Taihô !

Une grande boule de pression spirituelle se rassembla autour de la bouche du crâne de serpent et il la lâcha. Yoruichi l'évita a moitié.

Ainsi continua le combat durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le temps soit finit. Il avait utilisé du kidô, des techniques d'épées... Yamamoto avait ouvert les deux yeux durant le Bankai de Renji. Il le trouvait intéréssant.

_Bien. Vice-capitaine Kuchiki, vous avez deux heures pour vous. Nous allons discuter de tout cela entre capitaines. Nous vous enverrons un papillon de l'enfer quand nous aurons fini.

_Merci, Commandant Yamamoto.

Renji sortit des quartiers de la première division un sourire aux lèvres. Avait-il réussi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait déployé tout son potentiel.

* * *

_Bien. Le Vice-capitaine Abarai nous a montré ce qu'il savait faire. Avez-vous une quelconque remarque ?

_Grand, gros, imposant, puissant, dit Kyoraku. Le seul problème est sa vitesse, mais ça... Il peut y faire face avec son Shikai. Son shunpô est rapide. J'imagine que c'est toi qui l'a aidé à ça, Yoruichi ?

_Oui, c'est ça. Je lui piquais sans arrêt des choses pour qu'il vienne les chercher... Il s'est amélioré au fil du temps... Pour son kidô, je n'étais pas au courant. Quand il n'était encore qu'un apprenti, il était le plus bas possible à ce niveau.

Les capitaines discutaient entre eux, évoquant les lacunes et les points fort de son Bankai, de ses techniques, et tout ce qui allait avec...

* * *

Byakuya était dans son monde intérieur, avec Senbonzakura. Il avait réussi a lui faire cracher le Bankai, maintenant, ce qu'il fallait, c'était apprendre les techniques. Il n'en avait appris que deux, sur les quatres qu'utilisait Senbonzakura **[Note : Sans formulation]**. Il se battait avec ardeur, mais tout deux étaient a bout de force.

_Senkei.

_Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

_Une nouvelle technique. Tu devras la formuler par «Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi». Cette technique est d'une force phénoménale, utilises-la uniquement quand tu es en danger.

_Eh bah ça aura pas été de tout repos, tu m'en as fait bavé, Senbonzakura...

_J'ai remarqué ça. Allez, va te soigner.

Byakuya ouvrit alors les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit était la tête d'Ikkaku. Il sursauta, et Ikkaku se mit a rire. Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et Yumichika était a côté de lui. Ikkaku tendit une coupe de saké a Byakuya.

_Alors, du nouveau ?

_Ouais, du nouveau, une nouvelle technique ! Senbonzakura a précisé «force phénoménale». J'me demande bien ce qu'elle vaut !

Byakuya but sa coupé de saké d'un seul trait. Dans l'état ou il était, il pouvait bien faire un combat, mais non. Il voulait aller se balader. Il partit se mettre des bandages, et disparut en shunpô.

* * *

Renji attendait depuis maintenant trois heures. Soit le papillon de l'enfer s'était égaré, soit ils avaient discuté plus que prévu. Dans les deux cas, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il posa Zabimaru a côté de lui et recommença a remplir la paperasse. Et les minutes passaient comme ça. Remplir un dossier, le refermer, le ranger.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après que le papillon de l'enfer arrivait. «Kuchiki Renji, vice-capitaine de la 6e division, est prié de se rendre a la première division.». Il soupira, repris son Zanpakutô, et disparut en shunpô pour se rendre a la première division.

Il attendait devant la porte. Est-ce que Renji avait peur ? Il ne le savait pas. La porte s'ouvrit et Kyoraku l'accueillit. Yamamoto se tenait devant lui, les deux yeux ouverts.

_Kuchiki Renji, Après avoir discuté de vos performances contre le capitaine Shihoin, nous décidons de vous promouvoir au poste de capitaine de la sixième division. Nous vous remettrons votre Haori a la prochaine réunion de capitaine, qui se tiens demain. Soyez présent a seize heure précises. Ce sera tout.

_Merci, Commandant Yamamoto.

Renji s'inclina, et repartit d'où il était venu. Yoruichi le retint juste avant qu'il ne parte. Toujours souriante, alors que Renji était froid, aucun expression ne se lisait sur son visage.

_Nous étions tous pour. Kyoraku a dit oui le premier. Je pense qu'il a dû nous choisir a cause de nos rangs dans la Haute Noblesse.

_C'est ce que je pensais, oui.

_Ginrei t'as toujours pas remis l'écharpe ?

_Non.

_Allez, décontracte toi ! Souris un peu, lâche toi, bon sang !

Renji lui fit un petit sourire, puis repartit. Maintenant qu'il était capitaine, il devait réfléchir a un vice-capitaine. Mais cela ne pressait pas : La sixième division était restée vingt ans sans. Renji se dirigea vers la onzième division, il avait besoin de faire un peu de combat, et il savait que Kenpachi était toujours partant... A quelques centaine de mètres, on entendit toujours ses cris, comme d'habitude... Ses rires, aussi. Renji le trouvait trop bruyant. Quand il entra dans la cour de combat de la onzième, Kenpachi était déjà en train de combattre. Encore une pauvre victime... Il la dégagea en quelques coups d'épées, et comme toujours, son «Au suivant» faisait sursauter certains membres de sa division. Renji dégaina son zanpakutô et s'approcha.

_Bonjour, capitaine Kenpachi. Laissez-moi combattre un peu...

_Ah tiens, une tapette de noble ! Voyons voir c'que tu vaux ! Voir si t'es assez résistant !

Renji utilisa l'une des techniques que Yoruichi lui avait apprise : le senka. Elle était, normalement, mortelle, mais pour Kenpachi, ce n'était pas le cas. Même si il avait subi de lourds dégâts en un seul coup d'épée.

_Elle est rapide la mauviette... Voyons voir si tu arrives a faire face a mon sabre...

Il sauta, et attaqua Renji avec une grande force. Il esquiva sans mal, et, voulant en finir vite avec ce capitaine de pacotille, fit appel a son Shikai. Kenpachi rigolait, même si on sentait un peu de retenue, sauf dans ses coups.

_Quatrième technique de destruction : foudre blanche !

Renji visait Kenpachi avec son Kidô. Il fut touché a l'épaule. Sur le visage de Kenpachi, on ne pouvait y lire que de la haine, et un besoin de vengeance.

_Allez gamin, sors-le, ton Bankai !

_Je n'en ai pas besoin contre un capitaine aussi faible que toi.

Renji sauta et frappa Kenpachi. Sur ce dernier coup, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus se relever. Il rengaina son zanpakutô, et regarda Kenpachi.

_Pitoyable.

Il s'apprêtait a partir, mais un membre de la onzième s'approcha. Il était pâle, les cheveux noir de jais, avec des signes de haute noblesse dans les cheveux. Renji fut surpris en les voyant.

_Ou as-tu trouvé ces signes de haute noblesse ?

_Si j'te l'dis, je veux un duel.

_Dans ce cas, dit Renji dans un soupir, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il dégaina son zanpakutô, et fixa l'homme en attendant sa réponse.

_Quand j'étais encore un gamin habitant au Rukongai, je volais pour survivre. Un de mes amis a trouvé une boîte noire, et il y avait ça dedans. Ils sont a moi, a présent.

_Et si je te disais que ces signes de Haute Noblesse appartiennent a ma famille, comment réagirais-tu ?

_Je ne réagirais pas.

Byakuya sauta et attaqua Renji en premier. Les premiers coups furent rudes a parer, mais Renji y faisait face. Il ne savait pas quel était son rang au sein de la onzième, mais il était assez fort pour être vice-capitaine.

_Dispersez-vous, Senbonzakura.

Renji avait compris qu'il avait utilisé son shikai. Il ne restait que la poignée de son sabre. Pour le moment, il ne remarquait rien. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour lancer une technique de destruction, une pétale de cerisier effleura sa main et la trancha légèrement. Il se retourna, et vit alors d'autres pétales roses comme celle d'avant. Il recula par instinct, mais les pétales revenaient instantanément vers lui.

_Voyez-vous, vice-capitaine Kuchiki, le pouvoir de mon sabre est de se répartir en milles pétales tranchantes. Je les dirige avec le reste de mon sabre.

_Rugis, Zabimaru !

Il évita de justesse les pétales. Comme il s'y attendait, elles se dirigeaient bel et bien vers lui automatiquement, vu que le membre de la onzième les dirigeait. Byakuya souria, et continua a l'attaquer. Mais évidemment, vu que Kenpachi n'était pas totalement hors-service, sa voix retentit.

_Suffit ! C'mon combat Byakuya, retourne a ta place.

_Dans votre état, non mais je rêve ! Capitaine, allez vous faire soigner !

Byakuya rigolait contre son gré, voyant l'état de son capitaine qui voulait encore continuer. Kenpachi capitula finalement et s'asseya.

_Puis ce que ce combat est devenu sérieux, autant aller ailleurs pour se friter !

_Si tu le souhaites.

Ils disparurent tout les deux shunpô et arrivaient a un endroit désert. Certains membres de la division, dont Kenpachi arrivèrent aussi, voulant voir la suite du combat. Ils continuaient de s'échanger des coups. Mais Byakuya en eut marre.

_J'en ai marre, on avance pas... Je vais passer au sérieux.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Kenpachi réagit aux trois quart de seconde (il avait du mal avec ses neurones parfois...), et se mit entre Renji et Byakuya juste a temps.

_Bya', je sais très bien que ça n'avance a rien, mais les ordres du vieux sont clair, pas de Bankai en entraînement ou combat entre membres du Gotei.

_Ce qu'il peut me soûler lui parfois...

_Puis ce que ça n'avance pas et que nous ne pouvons pas nous servir de notre pleine puissance, je vais me retirer. Byakuya, je souhaiterais te parler en privé dans les plus brefs délais. Viens quand tu pourras à la sixième division, dans le bureau du capitaine.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Renji disparut en shunpô vers le Manoir Kuchiki. Il alla dans sa chambre, y déposa son zanpakutô, enfila un yukata rouge et or, puis partit dîner. Ginrei était déjà là.

_Comment s'est passé ton examen ?

_Tu connais très bien la réponse. Je te succède. Ils me remettent mon haori demain, a la prochaine réunion des capitaines.

_Félicitations, Renji.

_Merci.

Après ces phrases, plus aucun mot. Ils mangèrent en silence, comme d'habitude. Quand Renji allait repartir, son grand-père le retint.

_Puis ce que tu vas passer capitaine, tu vas bientôt hériter de l'écharpe. De Ginpakukazaharu. Tu seras montré en tant que nouveau chef du clan Kuchiki, et en tant que nouveau capitaine de la sixième division. Il faut que tu gardes cela en tête, Renji.

Il regarda son grand-père et quitta la pièce en silence. Il se posa dans la jardin, et se mit a réfléchir en silence. Était-il prêt pour endosser son Haori et Ginpakukazaharu ? Dans les deux cas, c'était a présent son destin.

* * *

**[Voilà, troisième chapitre fini. J'ai encore un chapitre d'avance, mais je le garde de côté :3. Bref, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai peut être pété les plombs, mais j'suis encore entière. Ma folie d'un Byakuya Bad Boy braqueur de banque qui va finir en prison va passer. Car oui, pour préciser la chose, il n'y a pas de Yaoi. Oui, c'est une fin terrible.**

**Bref (Oui, je suis fan des brefs...), a dans quelques jours pour la suite de Noblesse Inversée... Les deux protagoniste vont pouvoir se connaître... En profondeur. Non, le rating ne change toujours pas pour le moment. Oui, c'est dans deux ou trois chapitre. A votre avis, qui sera le dominé ? Qui sera le dominant ? :3 SURPRISE o/.**


End file.
